


【艾莱】地下室文学1/10

by boxiang



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxiang/pseuds/boxiang
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	【艾莱】地下室文学1/10

莱纳四年来第一次同艾伦见面，是在那个散发着奇怪霉味的地下室里。

艾伦点起了灯，把墙壁照出圆弧形的光带。莱纳踏进地下室，站在那儿，后背还顶着门，他心里的第一个反应是把法尔科拉到身后来；第二个反应是快点关上门，艾伦不能被人看见。但莱纳只是想想，他实际上动弹不得。

街道上所有的声音都被隔开了，他与艾伦与法尔科，全部都如坠深海之中，那个墙壁上极小的通风口传来几声十分具有穿透力的欢呼，有如顺着潜水的管子飘出去的一丁点儿气泡。艾伦在椅子上抬起头，说：“四年不见了，莱纳。”

莱纳被他唤醒了。战士的手抓住门框，有那么一刻他想要立刻听从艾伦的要求，但下一秒他又想到了法尔科。

法尔科看着他俩，那脸上的婴儿肥还未消退的孩童的脸，脸上还带着一种完成了大人交给的任务的满足和快活。

莱纳知道法尔科就像小时候的他。尽管这样评价法尔科很失礼，但所有替补小战士实际上都是这样的，从马莱人叫他们童兵上战场就可窥得一二——他们都像头上套着胡萝卜的驴那样，不管胡萝卜多么近，自己也永远吃不到它。因此对于男孩来说，今晚本是个绝好的时候，这种称颂战争的活动大概是他为数不多的，可以获得许多马莱人夸奖和尊敬的时间——实际上不很好，但莱纳也不想叫艾伦毁了它。

艾伦出现在这里，一定是因为一切还没有真正地结束，实际上，那一切也不会就随着莱纳跑回马莱而结束。莱纳在起初的震惊之后又缓慢地寻回一丝镇定——这真难啊，他的双腿发软，膝盖僵硬，几乎不能走路，但莱纳还是低声地深吸一口气，以一种可靠的、大哥一般的语气说：“法尔科，你可以离开了，把门关好。”

艾伦看起来想让他留下，但没说什么。法尔科脸上的笑意逐渐退去，换成疑惑的样子，男孩问：“怎么了……你们不是朋友吗？”

“是的……我们，嗯，很多年没有见了，”莱纳努力放松自己的背脊，他希望自己可以再表现得从容一点儿，不然法尔科一定会看出什么，“法尔科，听话，我一会儿就过去找你。”

男孩走了。随着门锁“咔哒”一响，莱纳整个人立刻垮了下去。他想要将视线从艾伦的眼中移开，却没有力气这样做。艾伦朝椅子那儿挪了挪眼睛，把拐塞到手臂下面，却没站起身子来，只说道：“莱纳，你坐下吧。”

“我……我不……”

“你坐啊，莱纳。”艾伦又说，他的语气一点儿没变，但这次比上次听起来更像命令。莱纳感到不能呼吸，仿佛被人把头摁进了水里，那股子勉强压下来的焦虑情绪立时爆发出来，无数的念头，爱，不爱，忏悔，不值得忏悔，他的生活，他的家人，他那急于结束的人生，突然炸满了他的心口，叫他即使不悲伤也要烦躁得流泪。

他缓慢地摸着椅子坐下，艾伦说：“你怎么叫那孩子走了？”

“他……”莱纳欲言又止，“他别发现这些最好，对我们都安全一些。”

“不会的，他是个好孩子，”艾伦否认道，那个拒绝的词仿佛在莱纳后颈上抽了一鞭子似的，叫他那块儿皮肤立时发起热来，“还是说，你有什么不能叫他看见的东西？”

莱纳抬起眼睛，艾伦撑着拐站了起来，他明明能随时恢复自己的肢体，理论上不会出现长期肢体残缺的状况，做这个动作时却十分熟练，仿佛已经做了千百遍。

艾伦往前走了两步，叫自己的裆对着莱纳的脸。莱纳抬起头，瞅见他单薄的白外套，白衬衫，在灯火中变成了火烧一般的橙色。

“我……”

他住口了，因为艾伦开始解开自己的皮带，那手就在他眼前扒开了搭扣，抽出另一端，然后“吱”一下拉下拉链。莱纳看见里面的灰色内裤，战士抬起头，以紧张的、充满眼泪的双眼去瞧艾伦的神色，艾伦却扯着他头顶的短发，把他粗暴地摁在自己的裤裆上。莱纳的鼻子贴住仍然发软的性器，听见艾伦语气十分平静，有如一种无机质的陈述，但那语气之中的确是暗含着怒火的：“你不想让那孩子看见的就是这个吗？莱纳？”

“给我舔。”

莱纳吸了一口气，他感觉心脏要爆掉了，见到艾伦叫他的应激症发作，浑身都绷得紧紧的，要不是脸还靠着艾伦的裆，他几乎就要跪到地上去。莱纳以那个吞枪一般的动作靠在艾伦的腿上，用牙把艾伦的内裤扯下来，低下头，顺从地含住他的龟头，再把整个阴茎努力地往里塞。

“呜……呜呜……”莱纳吞得很急，他脖子粗壮，嗓子眼很松，从小吃饭就比同龄人快上很多，做口交时这一点尤其方便，像饿了十天没吃饭的人，一下子就把艾伦的阴茎含到底。艾伦呼了一口气，被他含得膝盖发软，一把抓着莱纳的后脑，把那滚烫的嘴唇摁在自己性器根部。

艾伦早起虽然洗过了澡，但叫莱纳给他口交之前肯定是不会特意做什么体贴的清洁的，那些粗而蜷曲的阴毛扎着布朗副长仔细修剪过胡须的体面的脸，蹭着他发红发烫的眼皮。

莱纳吃到了苦味，还有阴茎一直窝在胯间的咸味，蔓延在他摊平的舌面之上。那是艾伦的尿和汗……他心想，胸口起伏，心脏暴跳，阴茎变态地勃起了。艾伦一定觉得很爽，自己的舌头很软吧？自己的口腔很热吗？嗓子眼还够紧吗？莱纳一方面还在紧张，一方面又想使劲地讨好艾伦。他努力上下点头，叫自己嗓子里面的粘膜磨蹭艾伦逐渐膨胀的前端。

性器还没勃起的时候，莱纳可以顺顺当当地含到根部，现在随着那根东西的胀大，还有艾伦使劲摁着他的脑袋，莱纳感觉到龟头正朝着他嗓子眼的深处滑动，缓慢地穿向他的嗓子。他忍不住去摸自己下巴和脖子之间的地方，那里鼓鼓的，艾伦的阴茎在里面撑起了他的食道。莱纳干呕起来，但艾伦死死地摁着他，那手指要扣掉他的头皮，不让他把阴茎吐出来。

艾伦在使用他，艾伦毫不怜惜他，这个念头让他不禁要流泪了。

“呜……啊……呜呕……”莱纳抓着艾伦的大腿后侧，两块肉在他手里鼓起来，绷得紧紧的。艾伦以一种神明审视凡人的眼神看着他在自己胯下憋得满脸眼泪，双眼通红，终于又仁慈地抓着莱纳的头发，把他从自己胯间扯起来。但还没等莱纳喘气，他又粗暴地把头压了进去。莱纳发出一声幼犬般的低泣，眼泪滚落而下，他捂住自己的眼睛，不让艾伦觉得自己是个光会哭的娘娘腔，嘴唇包住了牙，卖力讨好嘴里的性器。

艾伦的龟头顶出包皮，前液混着口水，从莱纳的嘴角流下，他一脸泪水口水，竟觉得这感觉同吞枪无异了。艾伦停下手，让他含着龟头，用舌尖把包皮往后拖，以牙齿轻轻地蹭动冠状沟。好像他不应该做一个短命的战争英雄，而是天生就是来给男人含阴茎，那技巧和力道都展示出一种天赋般的状态。

艾伦心里烦躁，又抓起莱纳的额发，把他的头往上提，莱纳惊了一下，心脏再次狂跳起来，阴茎顺畅地从嘴里滑出，只剩个龟头还含着。他视线上移，看着艾伦的眼睛，那里面的厌恶让他心碎又狂热。艾伦彻底抽出自己的阴茎，马眼指着他的鼻子，狠狠打了莱纳两个耳光。

他手劲儿很大，是真的想叫莱纳吃苦头。莱纳咽掉嘴里的东西，只感觉脸上火辣辣地抽痛，想要说话但不能，他的嗓子只发出那种哭泣一般的声音来，于是艾伦在莱纳哭出声的下一瞬又狠狠抽了他一下。他抓着莱纳的嘴唇，手指把下唇挤得变了形，阴茎“啪”一声拍在战士的脸上，龟头热乎乎的，抵着他被阴毛蹭红的下眼睑，艾伦低声说道：“你再哭一声，我就把你眼睛挖掉，操你的眼窝。”

莱纳忘了哭，再次张嘴，含住那根完全勃起的性器。他倒不是怕艾伦把他眼睛挖掉，挖两只也没有关系，但他担心艾伦不再操他，就这么抽身离去。莱纳闭了嘴，一声不敢出，眼泪却一直往下掉，卖力伺候艾伦的冠状沟。他的鼻子贴着艾伦青筋直跳的小腹，额头挨着他起伏的腹肌。

进入调查兵团的小男孩已经长大了，肩膀宽阔，身体有力，阴茎又长又粗，硬得吓人，他身上的线条已经变成成年男性的形状。莱纳抓着艾伦的阴囊，他眼前都是眼泪，什么都看不见，只能以指节去顶艾伦鼓鼓的会阴。艾伦低哼了一声，从他嘴里拔出来，射了他一脸。

莱纳第一反应是去抹脸，艾伦却压着他，用半勃的阴茎在他脸上画圈。马莱战士闭着眼，金黄色睫毛上沾满了黏糊糊的精液，粘住他的眼皮，他眼前只剩下交叉的睫毛的影子，低声说：“……艾……艾伦……”

“这就是你不能让法尔科看见的东西？”艾伦又问。他刚射过精，还在喘气，却挪动单拐，用木头重重压了一把莱纳的阴茎，“你也勃起了。”

“我……”

“跪到地上去，”艾伦打断他，“把衣服脱掉，摸你自己。”

莱纳咳嗽几声，毫不犹豫地从椅子上跪了下去，他的膝盖发软，身子更有如一袋水泥，连竖直脊背也做不到了。布朗副长今天要参加庆典，原本特意修整过胡子，头发梳得整整齐齐，领带也打了两次才满意，现在却满脸精液，头发乱糟糟地跪在这里，黑色领带上全是帕拉迪岛上罪人的精斑。

他扯开领带放到椅子上，脱掉外套，露出里面的衬衫，再急急忙忙地解开扣子。莱纳皮肤苍白，伤都已经恢复了，没有一点儿伤疤或茧子，简直不像会上战场的人。莱纳抹了一把脸，把眼睛上的精液弄到了手上，一边去扯自己的奶头，一边又看向艾伦。

庆典的乐声还在奏响，人群欢呼，演讲的时间已经到了，法尔科，他是个好孩子，他以为莱纳真的是在和战场上的老友交谈，他之前见过老兵见面的样子，那真是感人，说不定莱纳会和克鲁格先生拥抱，聊得涕泪横流。法尔科绝想不到莱纳会被弄成这个德行，跪在地上，在命令里揉自己的奶子。男孩这样尊敬布朗副长，定会为莱纳掩饰得不出一丝破绽，谁也不会发现他不在讲话现场。

“你不愿意吗？莱纳？”艾伦问。他松开自己的裤腿，那只脚又开始张起来，骨骼重组，肌肉生发，皮肤覆盖在组织之上，热气腾腾，发出让人牙酸的声音。莱纳跪在那儿，皮带脱下来，裤链已经拉下一半，那根发育格外良好的性器包裹在内裤里面，已经紧紧地凸了出来，把拉链顶得不断下滑。莱纳低头看了一眼，赶快把手里的精液涂到胸肌上，来回抚摸自己的肉。

艾伦的腿逐渐恢复过来，新生赤足踩在发湿的地面上，沾满湿哒哒的灰土。莱纳低头看他的脚，只见脚掌抬起来，狠狠踩了自己的阴茎。莱纳痛得眼眶一紧，腹肌都缩了起来，他怕艾伦真的把他阴茎踩烂，但绝不敢躲开，也不敢把艾伦的腿拿起来，只能抓着自己肿大的奶头，手上稍一用力，乳头便从乳晕里被提起来，略微地拉长了，又一下子弹回去，莱纳哭叫道：“啊！艾伦……”

“怎么了？”艾伦问，他看到莱纳一脸想死的表情。他经历过了莱纳这个过程，并且早已经离开了这段时间，艾伦已经什么都不怕，什么都不会动摇他了。莱纳现在有多想解脱，艾伦的心神便有多么坚定。他们曾经心灵互通过，艾伦只看到他的眼睛，便知道莱纳现在一定以为自己是来杀他的，但他不会动手，他不想折磨莱纳，也不想帮助莱纳，今晚是一个大日子，莱纳得到的最微不足道的东西就是一场这样酣畅淋漓的性爱。这很好了，但不够好，高潮好不过死亡，莱纳一定失落极了。

“我以为你会喜欢，莱纳。”他用力地碾过莱纳的阴茎，包在内裤里的整副生殖器都弹了出来，新内裤上沾满了前液、泥土和汗水。艾伦用前脚掌把龟头踩在地上，那里已经从包皮里伸出来了，被他摁在粗糙地面上——根本不可能舒服得起来，莱纳却变得更硬。

“艾伦……我……”

“嘘，莱纳，别说话……你听。”艾伦提醒道。

莱纳抿了抿嘴，他抓着胸肌静下来，听到在这间狭小的地下室之外，欢呼声响彻大街小巷。马莱即将获得全世界的认同，与世界各国都站在一起，共同讨伐恶魔血脉。

莱纳只听了一小会儿就双眼发颤，他刚沉迷于性爱就又被艾伦打捞上来，本就动摇的情绪立时变得更加脆弱不堪，不比一张纸厚重多少，这声音折磨得他要疯了。马莱战士抓紧自己的奶子，更用力地揉动那两块儿肌肉，想要再躲回情潮之中去，把胸肌搓得又红又肿。

莱纳没有忘掉刚才艾伦的警告，他不敢哭，只能把上半身抬起来，用胸去蹭艾伦的大腿，信徒祈求垂怜一般。艾伦的阴茎刚射过，龟头戳上莱纳锁骨下方的胸肌，前液和余精滴下来，沾满烛火的光，有如烧热的一滴玻璃，顺着胸肌中间的缝隙往下流。

艾伦蹲下来，双手抓起他的奶子，用力得想要把莱纳身上的肉都抓下来，他把嘴唇凑到那上面，咬住莱纳的乳头，莱纳不知道他能不能痛叫，犹豫一会儿，只发出几声格外粗重的喘息，他几乎要倒在地上，但艾伦抱着他，把头埋在胸口。

奶头又咸又腥，艾伦的精液填满乳头的每一条沟壑。艾伦凶狠地咬莱纳的乳晕边缘，像要把整个乳头都咬下来一般，又用舌头舔他咬出来的牙印，用力拨弄已经勃起的奶头。他的胡子蹭在热乎乎的胸肌上，低头专心舔弄莱纳的身体，莱纳身体打颤，忍不住抱紧艾伦的后背，他在奶子被咬得提起来的时候就射了。

艾伦松开他的奶子，把莱纳压下去，变成一个背对着自己的，屁股抬起来的形状。莱纳暴瘦之后腰变得更细，屁股反而没有变窄，他肩膀宽阔，手臂粗壮，奶子的肌肉也很发达，这样趴在地上，后背的线条有如一只沙漏。汗水钻出毛孔，在苍白的皮肤上发亮。

他也会期盼自己操进来吗？还是他只是觉得这是一种必须完成的任务，但莱纳是一心求死的，这性爱只是一种苦难？艾伦分不清楚，但他也没有兴趣分清楚这些事。他伸出手，卡住莱纳的腰，战士的肩膀比别人更宽，屁股比别人更大，腰也当然不会在艾伦手里盈盈一握。他的身体粗壮又有力，若真心想要反抗，并且能够反抗的话，一定没有人敢像艾伦现在这样待他。

艾伦吐出一口气，分出一只手去摸莱纳的嘴唇——莱纳张嘴，顺从地把手指含进去了，他之前焦虑爆发，浑身出汗，股缝里也湿漉漉的。艾伦掰开他大腿，把阴茎操进腿间，往前挺进时一顿一顿的，肌肉太饱满，莱纳胯间的三角区夹得太紧了。艾伦最后只能揽住他的腰，用力把自己往前顶，直到龟头贴住莱纳的阴囊，把鼓胀的整副生殖器都顶了起来才算完。

演讲即将开始，人群的欢呼声已经小了下来，莱纳脸色发白，阴茎却再次硬胀。艾伦把嘴唇贴在他后颈上，亲密地叮嘱道：“你得小点声。”

莱纳知道他的意思。他们在这里太久了，法尔科会觉得他不想错过演讲，恐怕要回来找他，莱纳不会想要孩子看见自己被这样在地上干的样子的。他有点想说话，但舌头被艾伦夹在了手指之间，舌尖在其中好像半截儿虫子一样扭动，可怜极了，莱纳只能发出“呜呜呜”的叫声，连艾伦的名字都叫不出。

艾伦开始挺腰，房间里一时变得十分安静，只剩下肉体相撞，以及莱纳每次被撞时发出的呻吟。艾伦手长脚长，肌肉结实得不像个在疗养院待了那么久的人，他阴茎很热，体毛擦过莱纳大腿内侧的柔软皮肤，起初还是艰涩的，但后来莱纳开始流前液，插动就变得顺滑起来，口水混着精液，流过他精斑半干的皮肤，叫一些皮肤传来拉扯的感觉。

莱纳从喉咙里吐出很细小的哀叫，他的脑子都要融掉了，艾伦贴着他的后背，手伸下去，摸莱纳的腿间，艾伦自己的阴茎在那里一挺一挺的，把莱纳的性器也带着沉甸甸地甩动，他那根粗壮的东西，勃起的尺寸简直像匹战马，却没有任何一个洞可以被莱纳插入，只能在那里伸着头，垂下去，不断甩出粘液。

战士的胯间高热，大腿肉韧而软，三角区是一个火热的肉套子，艾伦停不住地操他的大腿，简直要擦破两边的皮。

“你听……”他喘着气说，一把抓起莱纳的阴茎。莱纳一挺腰，又发出一声惊叫，前液喷了艾伦一手。

演讲开始了，戴巴大人的声音被扩音器无限地传往远方。蝼蚁拿起粗制滥造的工具，叫自己暂且能发出有如居高临下的神召般的讲话。莱纳被使劲地摸了一把冠状沟，他哭着叫了一声，整个人塌了下去。

艾伦对他说：听听吧，莱纳。

他听了。“让我来说说往事吧……”那个声音说，无孔不入地浸入莱纳的脑子。他分出一只手捂住耳朵，像躲避打雷的小孩，阴茎刚才还硬邦邦的，被艾伦摸过，撸得又大又烫，现在却已经阳痿了，半软下去，垂在裤腰外面。

艾伦的手指躲开垂下去的性器，他的手往下，略微地钻进裤管，摸见莱纳的内裤正缩在自己和莱纳阴茎的下面，几乎被顶进裤腿里面，死死咬住战士饱满的大腿，把肉鼓鼓的线条勒了进去，叫他没法儿把腿张大。艾伦把内裤又往下推了推，把他的蛋抓在手里，用力地掐了几次，他每次合起手指，都能感觉到莱纳在晃动身体，分不清是挣扎还是迎合。他会希望我捏碎他的蛋吗？艾伦心想，但是他不打算伤害莱纳。他又摸了一会儿，再把手从阴囊上拿了下来，握住阴茎，开始卖力地给莱纳做起手活。

莱纳又硬了一点，他浑身都在发抖，抱着头，艾伦的手指还在他嘴里，口水流了一地。莱纳浑身冰凉，只有胯间还热，艾伦的头发垂在他后背上，给冷汗打湿了，粘在上面，苍白与浓黑，在橙色光辉之下颤抖。

莱纳受不了了，他很累，想要快点死掉，性爱很好了，艾伦在拥抱他，但性爱不够好，性爱远比不上死亡，更别提他现在这样，根本没法儿高潮。还是说他今天不能死呢？如果今天也不能死，明天也不能死，什么时候才是个头啊？

他心中同时涌现出烦躁、恐惧与委屈，终于忍不住含着艾伦的手指，像婴儿叼着奶嘴那样大声哭起来。艾伦一口咬住他的肩膀，在哭声里高潮了，精液射满了莱纳体面的白军裤。

莱纳倒在地上，在刚才那一声之后，他的哭声已经停了。房间里的两个人都没有说话，戴巴大人的讲话还在进行，他在讲一些故事，马莱人大多觉得他说得好，戴巴大人是崇高的；但见过了一切的莱纳却明白，很多时候光是这样的故事就足够叫许多人的人生变得千疮百孔，不值一活。

他躺在自己的体液里，裤子推到一半，全身都是汗水和尘土，眼瞅着艾伦站在烛火之中穿好裤子，然后解下了眼睛上的绷带。这下艾伦再次四肢健全了，他看了莱纳一眼，甚至没想着把刚和自己腿交过的人扶起来。

“我们还会再见的。”莱纳听到他说。


End file.
